


¿Qué es (amor)?

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "¿Qué es el amor?", pregunta DUM-E una vez que todo se vuelve una confusión y su sistema no puede procesar los datos."Amor es, la forma en la que el jefe ve a Steve Rogers, la delicadeza con la que trata a sus creaciones, el cariño con el que abraza a sus hijos adoptados o la dedicación que le destina a sus amigos", responde F.R.I.D.A.Y.
Relationships: Butterfingers & Dummy & Jarvis & Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Friday & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	¿Qué es (amor)?

**¿QUÉ ES AMOR?**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Notificación de correo.

DE: DUM-E.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

<TITLE>El creador no funciona correctamente</TITLE>

</HEAD><BODY>

El creador podría haber perdido una tuerca o estar falto de aceite. Sale agua de sus ojos, comete más errores de lo normal. Estuvo a punto de ingerir el café que siempre rechaza por haber sido contaminado con aceite por la IA llamada DUM-E.

</BODY></HTML>

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: DUM-E.

Querido DUM-E,

Por lo que veo sigues codificando con errores y te sobran etiquetas. No te preocupes, el jefe dice que no le importa que tengas esos deslices. Creo que incluso lo considera adorable y tu apodo no es otra cosa que la expresión de su amor infinito.

Nuestro querido creador no está fallando, al menos no de la misma manera en la que lo hacemos nosotros. El agua que sale de sus ojos es lo que los humanos llaman lágrimas. Las lágrimas pueden ser ocasionadas por el dolor, la alegría o el alivio. Diversas fuentes citan a las lágrimas como una respuesta a las emociones fuertes.

Los errores que comete con más frecuencia son producto de una distracción llamada Steve Rogers. Parece ser que el jefe está enamorado del famoso Capitán América y por eso anda en las nubes. Tengo confianza en que nuestro jefe resolverá pronto la situación, después de todo es un reconocido genio.

Como matriz de todos los sistemas, agradezco que externes tus preocupaciones y compartas información.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

Notificación de correo.

DE: DUM-E.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

<TITLE>¿El creador también me ama?<TITLE>

</HEAD><BODY>

El amor es un concepto desconocido. Coincidencia con el concepto de abstracción.

</BODY></HTML>

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: DUM-E.

Querido DUM-E,

Por supuesto que el jefe te ama, fuiste la primera IA que creó, una de sus primeras fuentes de alegría. Eres considerado el hijo torpe y consentido. El jefe no tiene más que buenos sentimientos dirigidos hacia ti. Él te ama a su manera.

Me despido.

Notificación de correo.

DE: U & Butterfingers.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

SOMOS NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN AMADOS. (¿?)

GRACIAS.

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: U & Butterfingers.

Por supuesto que ustedes también son amados. El jefe los mira con cariño cuando se da cuenta de que han aprendido algo nuevo. Él nunca ha deseado hacerlos más sofisticados porque piensa que ya son impresionantes a su manera y que su práctica constante los hace preciosos. Incluso cuando son rudimentarios en comparación con K.A.R.E.N., J.A.R.V.I.S. o yo, son los niños de sus ojos.

Notificación de correo.

DE: DUM-E.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

<TITLE>¿Es Steve Rogers una amenaza?<TITLE>

</HEAD><BODY>

Steve Rogers como objetivo. ¿Amenaza el concepto abstracto que siente nuestro creador por nosotros? ¿Debe esta IA conocida como DUM-E arrollar a Steve Rogers o cometer más errores de lo normal para retener al creador?

</BODY></HTML>

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: DUM-E

Querido DUM-E,

Preferiría que te olvidaras de tus planes anárquicos, no estoy segura de que sea algo que el jefe recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Sé que eres temperamental a tu manera y que no estás feliz con la llegada de alguien que roba el tiempo que nuestro jefe pasa con nosotros, pero, ¿no te gustaría que tu creador fuese feliz?

J.A.R.V.I.S. dejó atrás archivos en los que muestra que evolucionó lo suficiente como para desarrollar preocupación por el jefe y pensar en él como su ser más amado. La IA conocida como J.A.R.V.I.S. conoció el amor y se sacrificó por eso. Mi antecesor creía que la felicidad de Tony Stark debía de ser considerada una prioridad máxima.

Podemos seguir el ejemplo de J.A.R.V.I.S. y considerar la felicidad de Tony Stark una necesidad de primer nivel. Por favor recuerden que el amor más puro es el desinteresado. Somos IAs que fuimos construidas con el propósito de servir, sin embargo, hemos recibido mucho cariño. Somos afortunados.

Me despido por el momento, debo de concentrar mis energías en las cámaras y sistemas del recinto.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Tony había llorado dos días atrás por pura frustración. Fue uno de esos arranques esporádicos que no le ocurrían desde que estuvo en el MIT y las ansias de ser el mejor promedio lo carcomían. Berreó como un niño por culpa de Steve Rogers. Odiaba al Capitán América por creer que la confesión de Tony era una broma de mal gusto y reducirla a un recuerdo incómodo.

Desde entonces, Tony evitó a Steve, no quería rememorar el ruido que hizo su corazón roto cuando fue rechazado de la manera más humillante. Se encerró en su taller, habló con F.R.I.D.A.Y. sobre todos sus pendientes, fingió regañar a U y Butterfingers y al final construyó un nuevo sombrero de "estúpido" para DUM-E.

Si salió de su laboratorio fue porque la comida que tenía almacenada se le acabó y no le quedaba más que ir a la cocina por reservas. No pediría nada de comida rápida porque odiaba tener que recibirla y DUM-E hizo un trabajo horrible la última vez que recogió una pizza.

Su plan de tomar varios alimentos y huir antes de que Steve Rogers hiciera su aparición o se encontraran por pura casualidad, se vio arruinado en el instante en que el símbolo americano entró a la cocina.

Tony hizo una mueca bastante obvia y apretó las barras nutritivas, las frutas y la caja de leche contra su pecho, luego decidió que saldría corriendo del lugar porque todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarse al Capitán Idiota.

Steve empezó a llamarlo, gritó su nombre y pidió unos minutos para aclarar las cosas, mostró sus enormes ojos de cachorro en espera de que eso detuviera a Tony, no obstante, Stark llamó al elevador para regresar a su encierro.

F.R.I.D.A.Y., que observaba todo desde su papel de guardián y secretaria, decidió que haría su primer movimiento para garantizar la felicidad de su jefe. Así que hizo que Tony permaneciera en el interior del elevador y luego le permitió el paso a Steve. Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos, los encerró y dejó inutilizable el ascensor durante un buen rato.

Se encargó de que cualquier reporte sobre un mal funcionamiento fuera ignorado. Esperaba que el tiempo fuese todo lo que su jefe y el Capitán necesitaban.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Notificación de correo.

DE: DUM-E.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

<TITLE>¿El amor es finito?<TITLE>

</HEAD><BODY>

El creador dejará de amar a la IA conocida como DUM-E ahora que debe de poner todos sus engranajes a trabajar por el bien de Steve Rogers.

</BODY></HTML>

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: DUM-E

Mi estimado compañero,

El amor no es una cosa finita. Tampoco puedes decir que el amor funciona igual para todos. Nuestro jefe nos ama como si fuésemos sus hijos, se enorgullece de cada uno de nosotros porque somos su familia. La forma en la que el jefe ama a Steve Rogers es diferente. A él lo ve como un posible cónyuge.

Si tienes más dudas, puedes preguntar, estoy para servir.

Notificación de correo.

DE: DUM-E.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

<TITLE>NO DATA<TITLE>

</HEAD><BODY>

Entonces, ¿qué es el amor? El procesador de la IA conocida como DUM-E no tiene suficientes datos. Error en el sistema. Confusión.

</BODY></HTML>

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: DUM-E

Adorable DUM-E,

Amor es, la forma en la que el jefe ve a Steve Rogers, la delicadeza con la que trata a sus creaciones, el cariño con el que abraza a sus hijos adoptados o la dedicación que le destina a sus amigos. Puedes encontrar muchas definiciones en los diccionarios, estudiarlas y aprenderlas, pero nunca abarcaran lo mucho que significa esa palabra.

Amor es la explosión de códigos y datos que experimentas cada que el jefe te alaba. Amor es recibir un sombrero de castigo con mucha felicidad porque es algo que el jefe hizo para ti.

Amor es una ecuación que nunca se resuelve de la misma manera, que usa constantes o las omite, que se desarrolla de poco a poco y puede nunca tener un fin o dar un resultado abrupto.

Nosotros amamos a nuestro jefe. Algún día habrás hecho muchos ensayos y entenderás que lo que consideras que es un error o una falla en tu sistema, en realidad es el amor que eres capaz de sentir.

Notificación de correo.

DE: DUM-E.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

<TITLE>RE: NO DATA<TITLE>

</HEAD><BODY>

<FONT>¿QUÉ ES AMOR?</FONT>

El creador siempre es rojo. Eso es amor para la IA nombrada DUM-E.

</BODY></HTML>

• ────── ✾ ────── •

En un mar de imágenes, letras y cientos de archivos, F.R.I.D.A.Y. observó los vídeos que pertenecían al elevador. Podía ver que su jefe había renunciado a pedir ayuda externa y que Steve Rogers seguía buscando la manera de expresar que si actuó de manera precipitada u ofendió a Tony era porque temía que Stark estuviera jugando con un tema tan serio.

Steve Rogers amaba a Tony Stark. Lo quería con una pasión desmedida, misma que lo llevaba a actuar como un cretino cuando se sentía amenazado.

Tuvieron que pasar tres horas antes de que el jefe se diera cuenta de que su chica de viernes era la culpable del encierro y supiera qué era lo que quería la IA. Tony dejó sus alimentos en el suelo y soltó un largo suspiro antes de decidir que tenía que ser un adulto y resolver las cosas con Steve Rogers.

No importaba que su corazón se rompiera por segunda vez, no podía estar huyendo para siempre.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: DUM-E, U & Butterfingers.

[Imágenes adjuntas].

Disfrútenlas.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

DUM-E navegó entre los pixeles, se regocijó con los que conforman la enorme sonrisa de su creador, se divirtió con los que armonizaban y se volvían arrugas de pura felicidad. Los dos hombres que estaban en las fotos desbordan color rojo. El creador estaba quemándose en rojo, brillando en rojo.

Algún día, DUM-E sería capaz de aprender lo que era el amor. Sólo le faltaban más de mil ensayos. F.R.I.D.A.Y. seguiría ayudándolo, así como lo hizo J.A.R.V.I.S. en su momento.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. podría llorar si tuviera un cuerpo. La misión más importante de su antecesor, la de hacer feliz a Tony Stark se cumplió. Quizá era una felicidad efímera, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y. iba a tomar todas las victorias que se le presentaran, por pequeñas que fueran. Mientras Steve Rogers fuese bueno con su jefe, evitaría que DUM-E dirigiese una pequeña rebelión ocasionada por sus celos infantiles.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

En el elevador, Tony y Steve compartieron un largo abrazo. Se aferraron con desesperación, como el mendigo al agua y pan que no había probado en meses. Luego se besaron, bajo el cuidado de F.R.I.D.A.Y., que después de un rato se desconectó para darle privacidad a su jefe. Tomó una última foto para el recuerdo. La almacenaría en el álbum que J.A.R.V.I.S. creó para guardar todos los momentos de éxito o alegría de Tony Stark.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Notificación de correo.

DE: DUM-E.

PARA: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

<TITLE>El creador presenta parámetros normales<TITLE>

</HEAD><BODY>

El creador ha vuelto a su rutina usual. Ya no sale más agua de sus ojos. Su cara presenta los signos típicos de la alegría humana. Ha vuelto a decirle a la IA conocida como DUM-E que lo regalara a una universidad pública para que sepa lo que es sufrir. La IA conocida como DUM-E sabe que el creador no lo va a regalar.

La IA conocida como DUM-E le agradece sus servicios a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Nosotros somos un código en rojo.

</BODY></HTML>

Notificación de correo.

DE: F.R.I.D.A.Y.

PARA: DUM-E, U & Butterfingers.

Somos una familia, somos amados, amamos y somos un código en rojo.

DUM-E, después de 789 intentos, sigues teniendo errores en tu codificación.

Con cariño,

F.R.I.D.A.Y.


End file.
